Random TV Shows
by Nikki6.1958
Summary: Characters from Twilight and Naruto that participate in the most random TV shows. I like my 4th one. Ha! Any ways you don't need to know much about Naruto to read it cause I'll explain it all. Rated T for language.
1. Introduction

Welcome to my awesomeness randomness stories that involve Twilight and Naruto characters and shows from the magic box. Amazing how all I did was talk to my best friend Mikaela and she left so I got bored and came up with this. Yay. Anyway credit goes to Kim for helping out with good ideas, and Mikaela for listening to my long stories about nothing. I was really hyper. Okay character time.

Characters (Twilight):

Bella

Alice

Edward

Jasper

Rosalie

Emmett

Jacob

Sam

Embry

Paul

Jared

Carlise

Esme

If I come up with any others I'll add them.

Characters (Naruto):

Naruto

Sakura

Sasuke

Kakashi

Itachi

Deidara

Sasori

Kaida, Suki, Nami, Yasuo, Yuki, Hiroshi (MY NARUTO CHARACTERS)

Neji

Ino

Orochimaru

Gaara

Temari

Kankuro

Shino

Hinata

Shikamaru

Choji

Lee

Ten Ten

Konohomaru

Kiba

If I come up with any others I'll add them.

Well…uh…that's it I guess.

Oh yeah...Disclaimer: I dont own naruto or twilight ...but one day I shall!

Muhahahahaha!

The most awesomess person,

Kaida.Miyako


	2. American Idol

'American Idol!

Note: This has only twilight characters.'

-------------------------------------------------------

Beginning theme song.

Announcer: Hi, and welcome to American Idol. Our judges are Bella,

Bella: Hi!

Announcer: Alice,

Alice: Hi!

Announcer: and Rosalie.

Rosalie: Hey.

Bella: The first contestant is number 70779, Edward Cullen.

Edward: Okay, I'm going to be singing girlfriend by Avril Lavigne.

Bella: Umm okay.

Edward:

Hey Hey, You You

I don't like your girlfriend

No way, No way

I think you need a new one

Hey Hey, You You

I can be your girlfriend

Hey Hey, You You

I don't like your girlfriend

No way, No way

I think you need a new one

Hey Hey, You You

I can be your girlfriend

You're so fine I want you mine you're so delicious

I think about you all the time you're so addictive

Don't you know what I could do to make you feel, alright?

Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious

And hell yeah I'm the mother fucking princess

I can tell you like me too, and you know I'm right!

Bella: Yeah uh, sorry Edward but...No.

Alice: Same here.

Rosalie: OMC I love you Edward.

'Tries to punch Rosalie but she dodges it easily.'

Bella: Hey! Edwards mine you hoe!

Rosalie: Oh you did not just call me a hoe!

Bella: Oh yeah I did!

Rosalie: Oh you're so dead!

'Edward ties Rosalie and Bella to their chairs'.

Alice: Thanks Edward. Okay up next is Emmett number 45332... Holy Fuck I'm scared.

Bella: Oh Emmett you're so damn sexy!

Emmett: Uh, Thanks?

Rosalie: Hey! Emmett's mine you bitch!

Bella: Not anymore.

'Rosalie And Bella suddenly calm down.'

Alice: Thanks Jasper.

Jasper: No problem.

Emmett: Okay I'm singing Fergalicious by Fergie.

Four, tres, two, uno

Listen up ya'll, 'cause this is it

The beat that I'm banging' is delicious

Fergalicious definition make them boys go loco

They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo.

You could see me, you can't squeeze me.

I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy.

I got reasons why I tease 'em.

Boys just come and go like seasons.

Bella: Ha! Rose you like a gay guy!

Rosalie: At least he didn't leave me!

Bella: How could you you fag? That hurt!

Rosalie: Ha Ha

Alice: De-Ja-Vu

Bella: I'm so glad I replaced your shampoo with blue hair dye last month!

Rosalie: It was you? That took three weeks to get out of my hair!

Bella: Ha!

Rosalie: Grr

Bella: Yay

Rosalie: Emmett please hurt her.

Emmett: Sorry Rose, I can't.

Rosalie: Why not?

Emmett: She's like a sister to me!

Rosalie: Fine... then I say no!

Bella: I say yes!

Alice: No.

Bella: Okay Jasper's turn!

Jasper: Okay, I'm going to be singing Hit Me Baby One More Time by Brittany Spears.

Alice: Yeah uh, Have fun.

Jasper: Okay!

Oh baby baby, oh baby baby

Oh baby baby, how was I supposed to know

That something wasnt right here

Oh baby baby, I shouldnt have let you go

And now youre out of sight, yeah

Show me how you want it to be

Tell me baby cuz I need to know now, oh because

My loneliness is killing me (and I)

I must confess I still believe (still believe)

When I'm not with you I lose my mind

Give me a sign, hit me baby one more time!

Bella: Ha, he sounded like Brittany Spears! Alice your husband...(She notices that Alice left) Oh

Rosalie: Where'd she go?

Bella: Doesn't matter. Well see you next time on American Idol! Edward, you can untie us now.

Edward: What? I can't hear you?

Bella: That's not funny. GET ME OUT!

Edward: What? Untie Rose and leave you here? Okay.

Bella: Damnit Edward!

Edward unties Rose and Bella.

Edward: Calm down Bella. Let's go.

Ending theme song.

-------------------------------------------------

Oh yeah I rock! Woot that was so fun to type. The next one I have will be Are You Smarter Than a werewolf. Once again it will be all Twilight characters, but the one after will probally be the news with both stories in it. Yay! It might be a little while cause I'll be hanging out with my boyfriend a lot since I didn't see him in like a week.

The most awesomeness person ever,

Kaida.Miyako…..and her darling little sister aLiCe/beta reader……jaspers hotter than Edward…..hehe

Hey! no changie my author notes when you're beta reading. I'll leave it this time but next time make your own little note section under this one! oh and Jeromes better than both of them so ha! I gotta say this but I gots a boyfriend and you don't so haha! I was gonna say something but its too mean so...LEAVE MY NOTES ALONE OR I WILL DO SOMETHING BAD WHEN I RETURN! OOOO MYSTERIOUSNESS! MUHAHAHA! OH YEAH AND YES, IM HYPER...WELL NOT LIKE OMG IM GONNA JUMP OFF A BUILDING HYPER...MORE LIKE IM SUPERBELLA HYUPERNESS...YES.


	3. News

Yay I actually got this chapter out early because my beta-reader Alice said she would type up the other one. All you need to know about the show Naruto to get this is that Hinata likes Naruto but he's too blind to notice. (Note: spoiler if you're not past episode 109... if you actually watch it oh yeah 109's not in english so if you only watch english episodes don't read it) And Sakura dislikes Naruto cause she thinks he's annoying until Sasuke leaves to join Orochimaru, that's when Sakura and Naruto are like siblings. OK SPOILER OVER. Oh yeah and Lee loves Sakura and will protect her with his life. Woot! Wow that's like my word. I use it too much. Okay next chapter, The 6 o' clock news! WOOT!

-------------------------------------------------------

Opening theme song

Bella: Hi and welcome to the six-o-clock news. I'm Bella Swan.

Alice: And I'm Alice Cullen!

Naruto: pops up in front of the camera AND I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI! BELIEVE IT!

Bella:...

Alice: Uh, Naruto,

Naruto: Yeah?

Alice: Can you move so people can see us when we talk?

Naruto: But then nobody will know me!

Alice: I think everyone knows you now.

Naruto: Aw!

Sasuke: Yarou.

Naruto: Baka!

Alice: Okay back to the news.

Bella: The top story is that Alice is getting married... again.

Alice: Uh, we already knew that Bella.

Naruto: I didn't know! But what do you mean by again?

Alice: Inside Joke.

Sakura: Congrats Alice.

Alice: Thanks!

Bella: Uh, back to the news.

Alice and Sakura: Sorry.

Bella: And also, Edward's going to change me into a vampire, and yes Naruto this is another inside joke.

Edward: Nice try Bells.

Bella: Aww, and now the weather with Keh-ku-shee.

Kakashi: It's Kakashi.

Bella: Oh sorry, Kekeshi.

Kakashi: sigh... Okay Monday brings rain so outside plans are not a good idea.

Naruto: NO! I LOST 20 DOLLARS!

Bella: Why?

Naruto: I bet Sasuke 20 dollars that Sakura would go out on a date with me.

Sakura: Why would I even think about going out on a date with you?

Naruto: Cause I used my puppy dog eyes!

Sakura: And why would that work?

Naruto: Well...it worked on Hinata!

Sakura and Sasuke: That's because she likes you!

Naruto: Really?

Sakura: Yeah... you mean you really didn't notice?

Naruto: No, I didn't. Wait... Sasuke, I bet you 50 dollars Hinata will go out with me!

Sasuke: Sure.

'Naruto runs outside.'

'Sasuke starts to follow him.'

Sakura: Sasuke, where are you going?

Sasuke: I'm impersonating Hinata and telling Naruto I'd rather die than go out with him.

Sakura: But that's cheating!

Sasuke: No, that's more on the lines of outsmarting Naruto.

Sakura: Well, that's true.

'Sasuke leaves.'

Kakashi: Uhh hello. The news is still on...

Sakura: Sorry Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi: Tuesday is rainy and there are man eating fish that...kill you...? Okay who changed the paper?!

'Giggling in the corner of the studio'

Kakashi: Konohomaru!

'Konohomaru starts to laugh loudly'

Kakashi: Well that's it for the weather since the rest of the paper says Muhahahaha.

Bella: Okay now we have Rock Lee with sports.

Lee: Okay! The Steelers (a.n[oh and alice this is MY AUTHORS NOTE SO NO TOUCHIE OR ELSE the Steelers are my favorite football team) won the basketball game against the Eagles (a.n: this is my dads favorite team) last night.

Bella: It's football.

Lee: And Sakura is my new girlfriend!

Sakura: Oh, Lee.

Lee: Yes my love?

Sakura: I. Do. Not. Like. You.

'Sasuke rushes in'

Sasuke: Remember, I was here the whole time!

'Naruto walks in, sulking'

Naruto: I can't believe she said no!

Sasuke: Now you owe me 70 dollars.

Naruto: Aww.

Konohomaru: No! Sasuke cheated! He pretended to be Hinata and said no so he would win the bet!

Naruto: Cheater! Muhahaha now I get $70!

Sasuke: I. Will. Kill. You.

'Sasuke chases Konohomaru outside'

Bella: Well that's the news, see you next time!

Ending theme song

-------------------------------------------------------

Note that my stories don't usually come out this fast, but I was bored. So was it awesome? Seriously I don't think I was in my head when I wrote it so don't be too harsh if it sucked. You can even ask Alice, I was hyper as hell. Well I'm gonna go lie down and play Naruto Ultimate Ninja 2. Oh and is anyone else excited for eclipse? I am practically banging my head on the walls! Let's just say my walls aren't white anymore... well maybe they are but if I bled that easily it wouldn't be! Be sure to review and if you notice any mistakes, be sure to tell me. Oh and if you have a show that would be perfect for this tell me! I'll be sure to give credit! Oh and I'll be on vacation in North Carolina for a couple so I wont be writing. See ya!

OH YEAH! ECLIPSE IS OUT AND I AM SO EXCITED.

The most bangin'est person alive (Chibidarknekoangel is the most awesomeness person),

Kaida.Miyako

-------------------------------------------------------

Alice this is your little note section. See that one, up there, THATS MIEYNE. M-I-E-Y-N-E! MIEYNE! Yes I am hyper.

Well Alice isn't allowed to go on the computer for now so she can't write her adorable little authors note. Tears...not really... well yepps...


	4. Are You Smarter Than A Werewolf?

Woot! Yeah another story done in a day! For this one I have to thank Alice For re-typing it, although she sucks at making things longer... I guess I'll do that for her. So this one also has only Twilight characters...well Naruto appears...for five seconds...yeah. Note this isn't exactly like are you smarter then a 5th grader, but in some ways it is. Sozz... I hope you enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Beginning Theme Song'

Announcer: Hello and Welcome to Are you Smarter Then A Werewolf. Today's contestant is Edward Cullen.

Edward: Hi.

Announcer: Okay the werewolves here are Jacob, Embry, Paul, Sam and Jared. Choose any one you want.

Edward: I choose... Jacob.

Announcer: Ok. Now let's start. First question, which are better, vampires, or werewolves?

Edward: Wow even an idiot could figure that out. Well then Jacob should get this right! It's defenatly vampires!

Announcer: And Jacob's answer is….

Jacob: Werewolves.

Announcer: And the correct answer is...Vampire...woot...sexy Edward won...oops.

Bella: Oh no he did not just call my greek god sexy.

Edward: Oh yeah beat that dog.

Jacob: Oh…okay so now your speaking gangster.

Edward: No you're really a dog, Bark Bark.

Jacob: Grr.

Edward(in a mocking voice): Told you.

Jacob: I will rip your head off you son of a bitch.

Edward: And that'll effect me...how??

Jacob: I will defeat you….dattebayo!!!

Edward: So now you're Naruto??

Naruto: Hey that's my line...dattebayo!

Jacob: ...I.Hate.You.

Announcer: Okay next question.

Announcer: What is 2+2

Edward: 4

Announcer: And Jacob's answer is??

Jacob: 22! Duh!

Announcer: And Edwards correct...again!!!

Edward: Oh yeah!!

Jacob: Damn it!

Announcer: Okay last question, the winner of this question gets Bella and I get the other guy.

Edward and Jacob: ...?!

(Beta reader note: I'm her sister so I can do this…..hehe the announcer is a guy/gay….hehe……ily ….and back to story. Kaida's little author note: Uhh no you can't...ehh its funny anyway, I'll keep it.)

Announcer: What is Bella's favorite color??

Edward: Topaz…because it's the color of my eyes.

Jacob: No it's green.

Edward: Topaz

Jacob: Green.

Edward: TOPAZ

Jacob: GREEN

Edward: TOPAZ

Jacob: GREEN

Bella: IT'S BROWN YOU IDIOTS!

Edward and Jacob….

Bella: I'm leaving!!

Edward: No, Bella, I'm sorry.

Jacob: You can't be that sorry, you left her.

Edward: I did it for her safety.

Jacob: Yeah, she jumped off a cliff, so safe...

Edward: You better be careful.

Jacob: Or what, you'll leave me?

'Edward growls'

Announcer: Well that was an extremely weird, and in my case sad, episode…..i didn't hook up with anyone! That's like 31 shows that I didn't get a guy in... I mean see you next time on are you smarter then a werewolf!

'Ending Theme Song'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That, was, AWESOME! Now I'm hyper. Thanks to all who reviewed. Oh and remember kids, Edward will always be better then Jasper. Hehe. And the fact that Kim can't go on the computer makes it so that I can say that without her killing me. Hehe. OMG I LOVE THIS SONG!

UNCLE SAM TAUGH HIM TO SHOOT MAYBE A LITTLE TOO WELL

FINGER ON THE TRIGGER, LOADED BULLET

HE HIT THE STAGE, SO FULL OF RAGE

AND LET THE WHOLE WORLD KNOW IT

SIX FEET AWAY THEY HEARD HIM SAY

OH GOD DONT LET HIM PULL IT!

PLEASE GOD DONT LET HIM PULL IT

HOW COULD YOU PUT US THROUGH IT?

HIS BROTHER WATCHED YOU DO IT!

Who else loves this song? I love this and Next Contestant and follow you home and rockstar and someone that youre with the bestest! Oh and that song is side of a bullet by nickelback. GO NICKELBACK.

Oh and sorry for the lateness... I was on vacation in N.C.

Yepps

The most bangin'est person,

Kaida.Miyako

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again Kim/Alice is not allowed on the computer sozzz...yeah.


	5. Blues Clues

Hi again. I was so bored so I did this. Oh and please tell me if you have any ideas for a good story. And I really need ppl to talk to on aim. I gots two s.n u can IM me on. ItachiXxSakura and xxxSuperbellaxxx! Yay. So here's Blues Clues.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Blues Clues Theme Song'

Joe: Hi everyone! today, we will be showing you what's healthy, like fruit, and whats not like cand-

'kunai goes through his heart'

Sasuke: Sorry, I mistook you for Itachi.(1)

Naruto: Please, you didn't want him to say sugar is unhealthy. Even you need sugar!

'Sasuke gives Naruto a death glare'(2)

Bella: Can I take Joe's place?

Edward: Sure Bella.

Bella: Okay where's blue?

Sasuke: If you're talking about the blue dog, then he's gone.

Bella: YOU KILLED HIM TOO?!

Sasuke: No, Naruto did.

Naruto: He was sticking these blue pawprints all over my face!

Bella: Okay then Edward, you dress up as a dog.

Edward: It'd be easier to paint Jacob blue in his wolf form.

Bella: Good idea!

Jacob: But I don't want to be blue!

Bella: Awww please?

Jacob: But...I...He...'sigh', fine.

Bella: Yay! Edward go spray paint him blue!

Edward: My pleasure. 'evil smile'

Bella: Are there any characters left?

Naruto: Slippery's the only one left.

Sasuke: Think again.

Bella: WHAT! YOU KILLED ALL OF THEM? 'Sigh' Okay time to assign parts!

'everyone groans'

Bella: Okay. Naruto, you're Slippery. Sasuke, you're Sidetable Drawer. Emmett, you're magenta.

Emmett: WHAT?! I don't wanna be pink!

Bella: Please?

Emmett: Fine, but I will kill anyone who makes fun of me.

Naruto: Ha!

Emmett: Be lucky Bella needs you, but once this is over, you're dead.

Naruto: I'll so win, believe it.(3)

Bella: Rosalie, you can be Mrs. Pepper. Jasper, you can be Mr. Salt.

Alice: Wouldn't it make more sence for me to be Mrs. Pepper.

Bella: No Alice, you're pail. Sakura, you're shovel. So, where's Edward and Jacob.

Edward: Here we are.

Jacob: I feel so humiliated.

Bella: Aw you look so cute Jacob!

Jacob (whispering to Edward): Score one Jacob, zero Edward.

Bella: Edward, take the cameras.

Edward: Sure.

Bella: Okay. Welcome to Blues Clues. Today we're learning about sugar...for Sasuke.

Jacob: Bark Bark.

'Sticks paw on a bucket of water'

Bella: OMG A CLUE! It seems to be...uhm...

Jacob: Water.

Bella: WATER! Okay I need a notebook. To sidetable drawer!

'Bella runs to Sasuke who is sitting under a very, very small table.'

Sasuke: I think my spine snapped.

'Bella grabs the notebook from his hands.'

Bella: Okay water.

'Draws puddle'

Bella: Okay let's go into the bathroom to play with the wat- I mean Slippery.

'Bella skips into the bathroom'

Bella: Hi Slippery!

'Naruto has bars of soap glued all over him'

Naruto: This sucks, believe it.

Bella: Aww don't feel that way.

Jacob: Bark.

'Jacob puts pawprint on Naruto'

Naruto: This is what made me kill Blue!

Bella: 'gasp' Naruto is the second clue!

Jacob: SOAP!

Bella: Oh, sorry.

Naruto: Can I go now?

Bella: NO! Now lets write it down.

'Draws soap'

Bella: Okay to the kitchen!

'Bella runs into the kitchen'

Bella: Hi Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper!

'Rosalie is covered in pepper and jasper is covered in salt'

Rosalie: I've been sneezing for 5 minutes.

Jasper: Can I please take a shower.

Bella: No.

'Jacob walks up'

Jacob: Bella, please let us go.

Bella: No! Only one more clue!

Jacob: Fine.

Bella: To the outside!

'Bella runs out the door.'

Alice: Hi Bella!

'Alice is red and Sakura is yellow.'

Bella: Hi!

'Emmett walks up wearing pink clothes.'

Emmett: I. Feel. Stupid.

'Bella, Rosalie and Alice try to keep from laughing'

Jacob: Okay heres your last clue

'sticks his paw on himself.'

Bella: Blu-

Jacob: ME!

'Edward sighs'

Bella: Yay three clues! To the red chair!

'runs and sits on chair'

Bella: Okay water, soap, and Jacob. Hmm...OoO I know! We make Jacob Slippery and Naruto gets wet!

Jacob: NO

Bella: Uhh we put water on soap and you watch?

Jacob: You get this blue stuff off of me with the soap and water!

Bella: OH

'Jacob sighs'

Bella: well thats it bye.

'ending theme thingie'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Sasuke wants to kill Itachi(his older brother) because he killed his whole clan except Sasuke.

(2) Sasuke is emo. He doesn't like sugar or being hyper (or does he?)

(3) If any of ya'll wanna read about the fight tell me. I might write it. Hehe. It'll be intresting. Vote now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun na na na na na na na Dun na na na na na na na BATMAN! sorry. Yay, I stayed up till 10:30 making this. Aww that was fun to type. Mikaela was "rotfl" when I finished!

Ahh I'm so fucked up. Anyway... I'm gonna post this and have Kim beta on Friday. Guess What!

IM GOING CAMPING THIS WEEKEND AND I GET SO SEE NICKELBACK ON THE 23RD! YAYYAYAYAYAYAYAY!

Please save me, I'm stuck with four boys and ones this really short annoying 6th grader. I HATE SIXTH GRADERS (no offense to those who are)

Oh and boys are so annoying and weird. Tell me if you agree. They piss me off! Anyway this has to be the funniest EVER! Oh and I wrote a naruxhina one-shot. It should be up soon. It's called memories. So sad...well to me it is! Okayz bibi.

The most bangin'est person ever,

Kaida.Miyako


	6. Author's Note

I apologize for me being so slow in updating. I had a week with my dad and the computers were down. And now I'm being killed with homework. Grrr. I'm deeply sorry. I might not update for a while so you might not want to sit around waiting. Just move on to another fanfic and I'll update soon. I mean, it's written, I just have to type it.

The most bangin'est (and hyperest) person ever,

Kaida.Miyako


	7. Authors note 2

Bad news. I have mono. My throat KILLS. HELP ME! Anyway I'll be asleep A LOT, so dont expect a update for a while. YAY I DONT HAVE TO TAKE GYM AFTER! NO FUN RUN FOR ME(a mile a week)! See ya!

The most bangin'est person,

Kaida.Miyako


	8. Authors note 3

Yay! No more mono. I'm still reeleey slow when it comes to updateing...so yeah. Ttyl. Yepp. OMG WE HAD THIS PEP RALLY TODAY AND I WAS ALL LIKE YAY AND OTHER KIDS WERE LIKE BOO AND I SED YAY AGAIN AND THEY YELLED BOO AND YEAH. so... bye 3

The most bangin'est, hyperest, craziest, annoyingest, and other est titles,

Me. Kaida.Miyako


	9. AN 4

'Sigh' There is no more of my stories in this thingie cause I don't get that much insp. Anymore. 'tears' so…bye!

Till next time

-Kaida.Miyako


End file.
